orignal_species_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Angallure
|image1= |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Meta Monsters'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |sapient=No |range=Armonia |biome=Grasslands |size_(m)=1'4" (height) 33lbs (weight) |size_(f)=6'5" (height) 167lbs (weight) |diet=Carnivorous |lifespan=~15 Earth years }} (Panisbestius invisibilis) are an original species designed by User:TheAgent41. inhabit the Meta Monsters universe. Angallure are large carnivorous ray-finned fish. Females generally measure six-and-a-half feet in length and weight over 160 pounds. On the other hand, males are nearly 1/6 the size of the females and were originally mistaken for offspring. Angallure have scaleless brown skin, but their skin is usually obscured by a thick cheese-like mucus it seems to perpetually secrete. This mucus is made largely of water, which allows Angallure to breathe on land. The immense energy requirements for the constant production of this mucus force Angallure to constantly eat ravenously. Angallure's body is covered in large bulbous growths of various colors that sporadically protrude through the thick coat of mucus. These growths include large red dome-shaped pustules, black donut-shaped growths, and green masses. Coincidentally, these growths closely resemble toppings commonly put on pizzas, a fact that was not lost on the scientist who formally named the species. Angallure's large round eyes also closely resemble these red growths, leading some scientists to hypothesize that this is to fool potential predators into thinking that Angallure can see in all directions. Angallure locomote by dragging themselves along the ground with their pectoral fins. Due to Angallure's terrestrial lifestyle, the tail fin is nearly vestigial and appears to serve no purpose. The slow speed at which Angallure can locomote has forced it to become more of an ambush predator. To do this, it utilizes a special lure on its head that, like all anglerfish, evolved from what was once the first spine of the now-gone dorsal fin. This lure sits at the end of a long black rod and is nearly identical to a slice of pizza, even giving off a pizza-like aroma. Angallure are strictly carnivorous and act as ambush predators. They prefer to hunt in populated-but-still-vegetative environments, such as in suburban neighborhoods and trailer parks. Occasionally, they can be seen hunting in larger cities. Using their pizza-shaped lures and emitting delicious aromas, Angallure sit motionless beneath the windows of suburban houses, laying their lures on the windowsill. When a prey animal, be it Meta Monster or human, grabs the "pizza slice", the sticky cheese-like mucus covering the lure prevents them from escaping and the Angallure reveals itself and consumes the opponent whole. Due to their constant need to eat, Angallure can't afford to wait outside of a window for long and must constantly be moving from house to house Angallure are considered to be very unintelligent creatures. This is possibly due to their ambush hunter behavior not requiring them to be fast or quick to think. They most just react to stimuli reflexively. Because of this, they seem unable to differentiate between actual food and inanimate objects. If they are hunting with their lure on a windowsill and a leaf or inanimate object touches it, it will reflexively pull it in and consume it. Angallure corpses have been found with stomachs containing things such as toasters, plastic bottles, oven mitts, sticks, baseballs, and shards of glass. Like most other anglerfish, Angallure have a very strange method of reproduction. The males, which are 1/6 the size of the females, have very poor eyesight and must instead seek out females by following the aromas produced by their lures. Upon locating a female, he climbs on top of her back and bites at her, burying his head into her mucus coating. Within a period of approximately three days, his head will fuse with her flesh, digesting his fins and organs in the process. Their circulatory systems will merge and he will eventually become nothing more than a parasitic sack of sperm, which he continuously provides to the female. Female Angallure lay their eggs in shallow pools of water. Because they live in suburban areas, bird baths, inflatable kiddie pools, and man-made ponds are prime spots for egg laying. Despite being terrestrial creatures, Angallure eggs need to be laid in water because the young will not begin to secrete their moist, protective coating until they reach eight or nine months in age. At this point, they will leave the water and begin hunting on their own. *In the Meta Monsters universe, Angallure are Beast-type Meta Monsters and are No. 142 in the Encyclopedia. Their Encyclopedia entries read as such: "Angallure inhabit suburban neighborhood and urban boroughs. They use their delicious smelling lures to attract small Meta Monsters and humans before consuming them whole." Angallure.png|Artwork Category:Species Category:Cellular life Category:Carbon-based species Category:Eukaryotes Category:Animals Category:Chordates Category:Vertebrates Category:Bony fish Category:Ray-finned fish Category:Carnivorous species Category:Piscine species Category:Grassland species Category:Non-sapient species Category:TheAgent41's species Category:Yellow species